HTTYD Trouble in Berk
by Willowbranch
Summary: Not everything goes right after Hiccup saves the dragons from the Green Death. Now it's up to Hiccup and Astrid with the help of their new friends to find out whats going on.
1. Prologue

**A long time ago, far, far away, on the island of Berk, lived a boy named Hiccup. He had befriended a dragon, which at the time was considered stupid, dangerous, among other things. Vikings were supposed to kill dragons, not become friends with them. But after convincing a girl named Astrid and the help of his dragon Toothless, he managed to defeat the dragon known as the Green Death and made Vikings and dragons live in harmony. Life on Berk was peaceful, for a while…**

* * *

This is my first story. How do you like it so far? I know there's not to much to it yet but I'm working on it and I try to post new chapters regularly! Please review!


	2. Meet the Girls

"Watch this!" cried Jenna, doing a triple flip on her dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Syren.

Ever since Hiccup had made Vikings and dragons live together she had never loved being as high up as the clouds more. The only way she ever even got close to the clouds was when she climbed the tallest tree on the island.

On the final flip of the triple flip Jenna let go of Syren and fell through the sky. Syren caught her just before she hit the earth.

"Careful Jenna." Said Elaina, who was usually worried for the safety of her friends. She stood in the middle of a large field trying to help Nadine find a type of grass that was said to cure any sickness.

Nadine's room was full of grasses and bugs that she used for her experiments, which almost always ended in fail.

Elaina looked over to where Zaria and Iris, her Zippleback, stood playing with Nadine's Nadder named Chance.

Elaina didn't think it was fair to give her dragon just one name. They may have to share a body but they had two different personalities.

"I am being careful. I don't trust any dragon but Syren!" Jenna said, doing a loop-to-loop.

"Yeah and one day she's going to go off instead of catching you and your going to fall and break your neck." Nadine said. "Then what?" She turn back to continue searching just in time to miss Jenna sticking her tongue out at her.

After a few minutes of silence Elaina found herself bored and decided to join Jenna in the sky. They chased each other around in the sky until Nadine finally cried out.

"I've found it!" She screeched. Jenna looked relived.

"FINALLY! I'm starving!" Jenna said.

"Me too." Agreed Elaina. "Let's head back to the village." Nadine whistled for Chance to come over.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the three girls were seated around a table in the village café deciding what to have for lunch. Nadine was having a tough time choosing, Jenna went for the weirdest thing she could find on the menu, and Elaina had the same thing she always had. By the time the waiter came by to take their order they had made the final decision on what to get.

When the waiter had left Nadine brought up the subject of the upcoming farmer market. "

"Do you guys want to do something for it?" She asked.

"Like what?" Asked Jenna. "Would we open up a lemonade stand?"

Elaina and Nadine looked at each other and smiled.

"That would be a great idea!" she said enthusiastically.

"Viking love lemonade after a long days work." Elaina pointed out.

So it was settled, for the next farmers market they were going to make lemonade.

* * *

**So how is my story so far? The chapter's a little short but I promise they will get longer as the story goes on.**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. Unexpected Farmers Market

Over the next week or so the three girls collected lots of lemons and sugar. The day before the farmers market the squeezed the lemons and added the sugar to make sure it wasn't to sweet or sour. Then they poured all of it into large barrels and stored it in the basement of Elaina's house to chill for the next day. On the day of the famers market they carried the large barrels to the market and put them in one of the empty selling stalls.

"My back is killing me,"Jenna complained. Nadine tried to stretch her back by leaning backwards and forwards. When she leaned forwards her back gave a loud Crack!

"Uh oh," She said. "I think I'm stuck. HELP!"

"Here," Elaina said, walking over to where her friend stood. She put one of her hands on Nadine's lower back and the other on her shoulder. With one swift pulled of the shoulder there was another loud crack and Nadine was standing up straight again.

"Ah, much better, Thanks." Nadine said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Elaina asked with a grin.

Before Nadine could answer, Jenna butted in.

"They are for helping to put all this lemonade into cups." She said. "Now let's get cracking."

Nadine and Elaina laughed and went behind the stall to go get the cups that were stored behind the stall. Jenna decided to open the barrel full of the lemonade while they went to do that. She slowly managed to pry the lid off. She found that some of the sugar had stuck to the lid making it all sticky on top.

"Ew." She thought, trying to get it off by licking it off. Suddenly she heard a loud buzzing in her ear and a soft beating of wings on her hand. Jenna pulled her hand away from her face. Sitting on it was a small bumblebee.

"Killer bee!" screamed Jenna. From behind the stall Nadine and Elaina heard the screaming and went to go see what was wrong.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" asked Elaina, having to shout to be heard over Jenna's screaming

"Bee, bee, killer bee!" Jenna shrieked.

"Oh come on Jenna, really?" Nadine said as she swatted the bee away. Elaina handed Jenna a damp cloth to wash away the sugar.

"Sorry, but the only thing that scares me more than my imagination is bees." Jenna said.

"Never mind." Elaina said. "Lets just finish setting up." Jenna and Elaina went back out to get more cups while Nadine stayed behind. She loved to watch the people pass by.

Suddenly she heard another scream. "Probably just Jenna with another bee." She thought. She went to go help Elaina calm Jenna down. As she turned around to leave, she turned into Elaina and Jenna coming back to her.

"Whats Wrong?" They all said at the same time, "Nothing."

Jenna had a confused look on her face. "We thought you had screamed and came to see what was wrong." She said.

"And I thought one of you guys had screamed." Nadine told them.

"If we didn't scream, and you didn't scream," Elaina wondered aloud. "Then who did?" That was when they noticed that people were running around, gathering at stall at the other end of the market.

"Lets go see whats going on over there." Jenna started to move towards the crowd. Elaina and Nadine followed her as they weaved their way in and out of peoples way. They pussd their way to the front and found themselves looking at a middle aged woman and a dragon who appeared to be hers. The dragon was laying lifeless on the ground and the woman was sobbing into the chest of a burly Viking.

"I can't b-believe he's dead," she cried, " He only hatched a month ago. He was so young!"

The leader of the Vikings, Stoick the Vast, walked towards the woman.

"Now, now Irene, calm down, we'll find out whats wrong with the fella." He said, trying to get her to calm down.

Nadines attention was drawn away from the fuss to the sight of two figures sneaking off into the woods.

"Did you see that?" Nadine asked.

"No, what did you see?" replied Elaina.

"I thought I saw Hiccup and Astrid dash off into the woods," Nadine told them.

"Hiccup?" Jenna wondered aloud, "Isn't he the Viking who befriended a Night Fury and made humans and dragons live together?"

"That's the one!" said Elaina.

"Lets follow them," suggested Nadine.


End file.
